This invention relates to frequency division multiplex (FDM) systems and more particularly to FDM frequency channel units incorporated in such systems to generate a desired frequency channel group.
In present FDM systems, the channel modulators and demodulators form one subsystem and another separate subsystem is used to generate a plurality of carriers needed to make the modulators and demodulators operate in the appropriate frequency bands.